Rehabilitation and a Town Called Forks
by xX-TheQueenBee-Xx
Summary: After Sebastian's betrayal, a.k.a. my banishment from the Upper East Side, I was sent to a rehabilitation center in Italy. Little did I know that I was about to meet a certain sparkly vampire that will be my downfall. KxE Cruel Intentions-Twilight crossover


**A/N: I've always been a fan of strange and **_**impossible **_**pairings. And this is as non-canon as it gets. I do hope that somebody out there is as weird as me, or at least somebody out there is interested in reading such an impossible and out of this world story as this. If there is somebody out there, please do let me know that I am not alone. Please leave a review. x**

**I also do apologize for the grammatical errors present in this story. I've been reading fanfictions for years but I am a completely newbie in the terms of writing one. So please, do let me know if you find an error in my words. Anyone is welcomed to be my beta by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER: This will serve as my only disclaimer for the whole story. I do not claim to own anything. Any characters, setting, etc. that you may realize is not mine. I repeat, not mine. I do not claim ownership. They all belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement needed.**

Sebastian might not have died, but he sure as hell is good as dead to me.

The Sebastian I knew wouldn't fall in love with a good-for-nothing, pure as white, fat as a pig, hillbilly, and_ imbecile _named Annette Hargrove. He wouldn't settle for second best; and let's just say that the best is me. He would never, ever, lose a bet, especially a bet with stakes as high as this one.

But most of all, the Sebastian Valmont I have come to love will never betray me.

'_And he just did.'_

So in a nutshell, Sebastian's heart might have not stopped beating and he might still be breathing as of this moment; but for Kathryn Merteuil, he's already buried 6 ft. under.

_My footsteps echoed through the depressing hallway and the click-clacking of my heels was the only sound you could hear. Eyes followed my every movement, but for once in my life I didn't care. I finally spotted the door with the room number '1521' across it. I was about to open the doorknob when something stopped me from my movement. Taking a deep breath and composing myself, I followed through my actions and went inside the said room. _

_Straightening my back and keeping my chin up high, I gave the two people inside the room a disgusted look._

"_What the fuck are you doing here Merteuil?" Sebastian said, looking away from the blonde seated beside his bed._

_I flashed him a smile, "It's good to see you too, Sebastian." I replied back to him with a hint of sarcasm._

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I heard Sebastian ask Annette to step out of the room for a moment. She hesitantly stood from the hospital bed and walked out slowly from the room. My eyes followed her every movement, and once she was near the door she stopped and turned to look at me. I gave her a smirk in return and went to sit across Sebastian's bed. _

"_I'm not going to ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing here, Kathryn? Haven't you caused damage enough?" he asked me, and I was caught off guard with Sebastian's tone of voice. He sounded…. angry._

_Sure, Sebastian and I have had our fights and misunderstandings before. But he has never spoken with me like this before. And being the insecure bitch that I am, of course my defense mechanism came kicking in. In other words, I become bitchier._

"_The damage that _I _caused? The last time I spoke to your doctor he told me that it was only your leg that got fucked up. He never told me you had amnesia." I retorted back. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and slowly approached the bed. "Need I remind you that it was _you _who suddenly got all soft? That it was _you _who had started to take Ms. Redneck seriously?" I continued on, sending him my most deathly glare._

"_Why Kathryn, it seems to me as if you're awfully jealous." Sebastian taunted me. God damn it, I hate it when he does this to me. He's the only person in the world who knows exactly when and where to push my buttons to make me feel agitated._

"_Why would I be jealous of a pathetic, poor excuse of a man like you?" I smirked. He wasn't the only one who knew somebody too well. I was also the only person in the world who knew just how tick Sebastian off, and I'm not afraid to use it._

_I saw his brows scrunched up and he glared at me. "You still haven't answered my question, Kathryn. What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked me._

"_I decided to check if you were okay." For once, I was honest with him. My answer clearly caught him off guard, the surprise look on his face a testament. "Too bad you weren't dead like what the rumor said." I added, with an evil smile on my face._

_The surprise look fell from his face and was replaced by an angry one. He laughed, but it wasn't a sincere laugh. It was cold, menacing; mocking. "I should have known you would have wanted me dead." He said._

"_I never wanted you dead Sebastian." I told him softly. "You were the one who jumped right in front of that car to save your precious virgin." I reminded him again. Tears were starting to cloud my vision when I realized just how true my statement was. He jumped in front of Annette to save her because he genuinely loves her. _

'_Not me.' A selfish voice said in my head._

_There was silence for a few minutes before Sebastian broke it. _

"_Would you change a thing?" he asked me softly, glancing up at me. I didn't answer immediately and he repeated his question "If you had to do everything all over again Kathryn, will you change a thing?"_

_I looked up at his stormy blue eyes and almost breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that he almost looked at me the same way he did before. Almost._

_I thought about my answer for a moment before replying. _

"_No," I answered truthfully._

_And it was true. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I would still send Ronald to Sebastian, despite knowing the consequences of my decision._

_I glanced at Sebastian and saw that he was looking at me with that cold stare again. _

"_Why?" _

"_Our bet taught me that no matter what happens, you only have yourself to count on." I answered him in a voice as cold as his stare. "No matter who it is, no matter how long you two have known each other, no matter how much you think you love each other, everybody is always going to betray you."_

_He was about to speak up when somebody knocked on the door._

"_I'm sorry for the disruption but the doctor is-"Annette started speaking but I cut her off._

"_Just in time, fat ass. I was about to leave." I told her coldly, turning my back on Sebastian. I passed by her and the doctor without sparing them a glance._

_I was about to step out of the room but I could still feel Sebastian's gaze at me. I turned my head to look at him and for once in a very, very long time, I let my mask down._

"_So thank you for teaching me that lesson Sebastian. Thank you for teaching me to never trust anybody again."_

* * *

_If I thought that Sebastian choosing another girl over me hurts, then the pain I was feeling now far, far, exceeded the pain I was feeling then._

_The feeling of betrayal cursing through my veins right now felt so painful, so painful it was borderline numbing. The betrayal Sebastian committed will forever be imbedded in my being. _

_The last time I remembered that tears were flowing out my eyes this freely was when I was in 1st grade, when a boy from our class told me that I was an "ugly loser". Rest assured Sebastian beat him up for me and since then I have regained confidence in what I look like. But I digress._

_I thought that Sebastian deeming Annette more important than me stings, but what I have just found out beats that feeling by a mile._

'_We are two of a kind, Sebastian.' _

_I remember always telling Sebastian those words._

_But I guess I was wrong. I always thought that Sebastian and I are two of a kind, two parts of a hole. Guess I was the only one thinking that way. _

_I glanced again at the stack of papers lying innocently beside me in my bed._

_The words "Cruel Intentions" were splattered across it in big, black, bold letters._

_I picked a specific paper from the stack and was welcomed with a big picture of me in the page. The words "My Love" were situated at the top of my picture, the font big and black._

_Coke addict. Whore. Alcoholic. Depressed. Bulimic. Unstable. Bitch. Insecure. _

_Those were just some of the words that were written below my picture in Sebastian's familiar and masculine handwriting. Tears blinded my vision as an unexplainable rage cursed though me. I ripped the paper off into two and started to throw the other papers left in the stack. I threw everything that my hands came in contact on including my pillows, picture frames, etc. _

_I stopped once I started to realize my arms were getting sore from throwing things around. I took a good look around my room and saw that it was completely thrashed. _

_I knew Sebastian was speaking the truth and I was all those things, but what really hurts me is that it was Sebastian. Those are Sebastian's thoughts. Those are Sebastian's words._

'_That is what Sebastian really sees of me.'_

_If it was another person who wrote that and told me those things I would have just laughed it off and then tell him it was true. And then ruin him. But it isn't._

_It's not just another person._

_This is Sebastian Valmont._

_The pain of his betrayal and his words almost overpowered my sadness in losing my hard earned reputation. But the pain of losing my reputation and so-called friends were nothing to the pain that Sebastian's words had inflicted on me._

_The doors to my bedroom suddenly bolted open, revealing Tiffany Merteuil with a hard look on her face, devoid of any emotion. She took a moment to survey my room and then her gaze landed on me._

_She looked at me with disgust._

_I knew what was about to come._

"_I have never been disgusted with someone as much as I am right now. Do you not know how much shame you have put on the Merteuil name?!" she screeched, stepping inside the room and walking slowly towards me. _

_Years of training kicked in and I sat up from my lying position in the bed, sitting with my back straight and my chin held high. Hey, who are you to judge? Years of training just can't be undone._

"_I didn't give two shits about your indiscretions, because I have trusted you for it to remain that way. Discreet." She said, emphasizing the last word._

_I chose to remain silent because I know I could have done nothing. Reputation was everything for my mother. And I might be the queen bitch, but she is still Tiffany fucking Merteuil. And where do you think did I inherit my lovely traits from?_

_She took a deep breath and looked at me with a calculating look. "You will leave for New York today. You will not return until I give you the permission to do so, until everything settles down and the scandal you have made of yourself starts to die down. Once it shimmers down, you will return to New York as a changed woman, get your feet back on track, and re-obtain your position in this society. Do you understand me?"_

_I nodded my head._

"_Kathryn Antoinette Merteuil, do I make myself clear?" she repeated one more time._

_I stared at her straight in the eyes and nodded. "Yes mother." I replied._

"_Very well," she said, "You leave for Italy today."_

**A/N: I've always loved Kathryn, and I knew it was close ti impossible for someone to write a story with her and Edward as the lead so I figured why not write my own? I'm really, really, really hoping that someone out there gets to read this and don't find it strange. Leave a review pls, and don't hesitate to ask me any questions :) **


End file.
